A Double-Edged Blade
by smartasterisk
Summary: Sakura was born with the talent of a potential kunoichi, but that didn't mean she wanted to become one. Fortunately, only four people knew of her talent. One of which was Naruto Uzumaki... she was doomed. Prodigy Sakura, Smart Naruto AU: Currently at Pre-Academy Days
1. Pre-Academy: Not All It's Made Out To Be

_**I do not own the Naruto franchise; I merely play with the universe Masashi Kishimoto created. This non-cannon story, however, is all mine.**_

Sakura was talented.

She was told that she began to walk at five months and that she began to run at six. She was told that at barely sixteen months old, she was channeling chakra through her hands and feet to climb out of her crib.

Sakura was born with the talent of a prodigious shinobi; unfortunately, talent was a double-edged blade.

The world was in constant tension. The Hidden Villages were in perpetual conflict, and although Konoha was not officially at war with any village, there was an unspoken order issued to children who showed unusual physical and chakra prowess. They were to enlist, to serve at the pleasure of their Lord Hokage, to protect their village and secure it for their posterity.

However, if no one knew of Sakura's talent; she wouldn't be expected to enlist.

Her mother, always the pragmatist, told Sakura that her natural talent was to remain a secret.

So, a secret her talent became; fortunately, there were only three people in all Konoha who knew of it. And she, her mother, and her childhood doctor wanted to keep it that way.

Her childhood doctor was under a strict patient-doctor-confidentiality contract and her mother vowed to keep her talent a secret. So, the only person left who could out Sakura was she herself.

The Haruno family was in control of a successful business that processed numerous weapons. As the heiress to a matriarchal merchant family, Sakura knew her first responsibility was to see the business succeed. That meant she had to be present in business deals as a young girl to _learn_ how to make the business succeed. She knew she had no time to enlist.

An added benefit to her talent remaining a secret was she would be underestimated in any physical confrontation; and being underestimated by your enemies was an advantage. Her mother taught her to seize all advantages.

Perhaps, that's why she was in this situation. If she were taught to carefully consider all advantages instead of blindly seizing them, her talent would have been kept between three people for as long as it was necessary.

She, her mother, and her childhood doctor.

And now, Naruto Uzumaki was privy to this secret.

* * *

"How- how are you…"

"Quiet, or else they'll hear us."

Sakura had always enjoyed Naruto's loud voice; however, it was not always appropriate for certain situations. Situations such as looking for a library book or trying to hide from a group of angry villagers who were chasing you.

The group of angry, drunken villagers stumbled into the shaded alley. With beer bottles in their hands and their voices louder than they would have been sober, they shoved at each other and squinted into the darkness.

"Where'd the brats go?"

"I thought ya had an eye on 'em!"

Sakura knew that her talent would eventually show itself. She had always hoped that it would come out during a business deal gone wrong, in a fashion that would intimidate enemies and build trust between her family's business and their customers. Or at least when she was too old to be considered for training.

Unfortunately, her talent was not revealed in a timely, grandiose fashion.

Instead, Sakura had scaled the wall of a covered alley and hid from sight while hoisting the town pariah, Uzumaki Naruto, up by the scruff of his faded orange tee-shirt at the young age of four.

"I could'a swore they'd run into here."

"Well, obviously not, ya dipshit."

Never had Sakura been so thankful for directly disobeying her mother's orders to stop using chakra.

The drunken men fidgeted in their place, seemingly torn between wanting to check another alley and taking another minute to look around in case they missed them.

Sakura hoped that they weren't smart enough to be thorough.

"Maybe they ran into the other one."

Sakura almost let out a sigh of relief, but was interrupted when Naruto began to fidget in her hold. She knew that he couldn't be comfortable, that his armpits had to be hurting from the fabric digging into them. But if she were to keep the two of them suspended, he would need to stay still.

She gently shook the scruff of his tee-shirt, hoping that he would get the hint.

He stopped moving.

"Let's check, then."

"Damn it, Shizuku, you shouldn' of lost 'em!"

The drunken men, shoving at each other and grumbling to themselves, left the alley.

The two children didn't breathe for another minute as they waited for the mob to leave; and when it didn't come back, Sakura let out a chuckle in disbelief.

"Naruto, I'm going to jump down now"

"Wait, what? Sak – "

Sakura screwed her eyes shut and released her hold on the wall.

Quickly pulling Naruto up with one hand to get her arm under his knees, she pooled chakra around her knees and ankles, and the two landed with a great thump onto the floor.

Naruto pushed himself out of her hold and Sakura fell to her knees, sweat dripped down the edges her forehead.

She hadn't realized how much chakra and energy it took to hold herself against a wall.

"How'd you do that?!"

Sakura huffed, and with the last of her strength, brought herself back to her feet _._

"I held us up with chakra."

"With _chakra_?! But Sakura, you're a civilian!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura wiped at a spot of dirt on the sleeve of her festival kimono.

"Yes, I am a civilian. Shinobi aren't the only ones who have chakra."

Averting her eyes from the mess of her kimono, she met Naruto's shocked expression with one of growing dread.

Naruto Uzumaki had the largest mouth of anyone she had ever met.

She wasn't going to be a civilian for long.

She still had to try to keep him quiet; for her mother's sake, for the business's sake. Sakura drew in a breath and managed to finagle her expression into being stern.

"Listen, Naruto, you'll need to keep this a secret."

His shocked expression flickered into a disappointed one before he schooled it blank.

 _He had misunderstood what she was asking_ , she realized.

"I didn't mean about the saving thing – Naruto, I like hanging out with you – but you'll need to keep quiet about the whole chakra business. I – my mom needs me at home."

She looked down at her sandal-clad feet and surreptitiously avoided eye contact.

"But, you're amazing!"

Panic began to trickle into her system and she could barely keep the frustration from her tone when she bit out, "Naruto, if other people know I can manipulate my chakra, I'll be forced into enlisting."

"Oh."

She scuffed her toe into the grimy ground and sighed.

"My mom needs me at home, I can't – I just can't leave her alone."

Naruto's sandal-clad feet edged into her field of vision.

"I can keep quiet about it, if, ya know, you really need me to."

Sakura jerked her gaze from the floor back up to Naruto's face.

He looked earnest, at least.

"I really, really need you to keep quiet."

They held each other's gaze until they heard fireworks going off a few seconds later. Looking away, as if embarrassed, Naruto folded his arms behind his head let out a " _dattebayo._ "

Despite her stomach curling with dread, Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Well, how about we go watch the fireworks, huh? Then we'll have done everything at the festival!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Then, the two were off. Both inconspicuous while they weaved through strangers to find a space to watch the festival fireworks. And as four-year-olds are prone to do, Sakura forgot about her dread for the rest of the night.

However, she was reminded of it early the next day when her mother asked about the dirt staining her kimono.

* * *

"I told you to stay away from people who cause trouble."

"I didn't know he'd be trouble, ma'am. Everyone ignores him, so I thought no one would care – "

"Do not act naïve, not to me."

Sakura looked down at her hands. They were as small and fragile-looking as she felt.

"Ma'am, he promised not to tell."

Her mother sighed and Sakura felt her brow furrow.

"Sakura. Look at me."

She obeyed. Her mother sat across from her at the far end of an ornate dining table. She wore a pale grey kimono, her hair was pulled back into a stern bun, and her expression was hauntingly neutral.

She and her mother had a very professional relationship, one that was by no means ordinary _or_ devoid of love, but one that was nonetheless regimented.

Her mother began to groom her as the heiress to the Haruno Merchant Company when she first began to speak and comprehend things; from a young age, Sakura was taught to control her emotions, analyze people for their uses, and to act as a proper lady would.

"When the shinobi come – "

"Naruto promised – "

With a wave of her hand, her mother interrupted her.

" _When the shinobi come_ , you are to do as you are told. Remember, you are a subject of the Lord Hokage therefore you serve at the pleasure of the Lord Hokage."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her mother's mouth tightened around the edges, and for the first time in her memory, Sakura could clearly see stress present in her expression.

"This is the boy that you met the other day, Naruto?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her mother looked away, her expression weary and drawn.

"I assume he is going to join the academy when he is of age?"

"Yes, ma'am. Do you know of him?"

"Yes."

Sakura waited for her mother to clarify how she knew him, but she didn't; and neither she nor her mother spoke for a while.

Sakura had messed up. She knew it, her mother knew it, and she had a sneaking suspicion that neither of them knew how to handle the mess she got herself into.

"How did the boy find out?"

"We were being chased by a group of men at the Rinne Festival, and I scaled a wall to avoid them."

Drumming her fingers on the fine oak table, her mother turned her weighty gaze back onto Sakura.

"You told me you were accompanying the girl who lives a couple blocks away, what was her name?"

"Yamanaka Ino, ma'am."

"Ah, yes. Ino. Are you even acquaintances with her?"

"No, ma'am. I lied to get permission to go out, I apologize."

"Hn."

Truth be told, Naruto was Sakura's first friend. She found other children her age to be dull, but she very quickly became fond of Naruto and his infectious grin.

* * *

They met on a dreary winter day.

Part of Sakura's assigned duties were to pick up groceries from a local grocer and prepare the food for dinner. So, she set out with an umbrella and briskly navigated out of her house and onto the busy street to get to the grocers before it began to rain.

But she never did make it to and back from the grocers in a timely fashion because she became distracted. About thirty feet away from the entrance to the grocery, Sakura noticed the villagers around her stiffen and glare at someone making their way through the busy street.

She speculated that it must be a shinobi who had failed a mission, or the old thief who had been caught stealing goods from the local shops. Yet, to her surprise, it was a small boy with a shock of straw colored hair. His eyes were trained on the ground, and he wore a faded orange tee-shirt and shorts despite the low temperature and the rainclouds overhead. Before he passed Sakura, who had stopped in the street in front of the grocers to watch him, he turned into an ally.

The villager's glares quickly turned into whispers.

" _Freak._ "

" _He's not welcomed here, as far as I'm concerned._ "

She thought that he looked nice enough, and while lost in her thoughts, an older man bumped into her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Sakura trained her eyes onto the floor in false embarrassment as she transformed into the demure young girl her mother had trained her to be.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was lost in thought."

"It's okay. Try to watch out next time."

She felt the stranger walk away rather than hear, and she quickly looked up to see who she bumped into. The man had bright silver hair and Sakura had the sudden suspicion that people with oddly colored hair were bound to meet each other at some point or another.

Her thoughts quickly turned back onto the blonde boy and she found that she couldn't quite control her curiosity despite her mother's tedious instruction.

Sakura ducked into the crowd and turned into the ally that the boy had a few moments earlier. The ally was dirty and dark and Sakura suddenly felt the irrational fear that the bottom edge of her casual kimono would become stained with grime. Then she would have to explain to her mother what she'd been doing between their house and the grocers.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The ally was a dead end. It housed the few garbage cans that the shop owners used and nothing more. Yet, she couldn't see the boy.

"Um, if you're still here, I just wanted to say that I like your tee-shirt."

There was no reply. Feeling like a fool, Sakura scuffed the toe of her sandal against the grimy floor and murmured, "well, whoever you are, I hope you have a nice day."

That had done the trick, apparently.

The trashcan furthest from the entrance of the ally shook and fell on its side with loud clattering and a great oomph. Sakura watched on in amusement as the blond boy tried to clamber off his knees and right the trashcan as fast as he could.

"Were ya talking to me?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and she couldn't help but notice that they were wide with… hope?

"Yeah, although it's sort of dirty now."

The boy attempted to wipe traces of trash off the tee-shirt in question, but didn't have much success. Eventually, he gave up and flashed Sakura a wide grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya."

She couldn't stop herself from grinning in response if she tried and quickly walked to Naruto, stepping around the misplaced yet righted trashcan, and offered her hand to him in greeting.

"Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you as well."

Sakura knew her face had to have lit up when he took her hand because, if it was even possible, he grinned even wider.

"Can I ask why you were in a trashcan?"

His grin wilted a bit and she suddenly wished that she hadn't mentioned it at all. Naruto recovered gracefully and let go of her hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, or because he had gotten something from the trashcan stuck in his hair. She wasn't about to ask about that, however.

"I was playing hide and seek?"

Sakura knew it had something to do with avoiding the judgmental villagers glaring at him, but she decided not to comment on that either.

"Sure. I've hidden in some weird places too."

He seemed to relax a bit in relief in response and for that she was immensely grateful. Then, almost comically, he stiffened when a raindrop fell onto his forehead. Giggling, Sakura opened her umbrella and held it out to show him that there was enough space for two. Naruto cautiously moved so she and him were shoulder to shoulder, as if he were expecting her to pull away from him.

"I've got to go to the grocery store, but if you'd wait out front for a bit, you can walk me back to my house afterwards."

"Are you sure?"

He knew that she had seen the other villagers' faces, knew that they looked at him as if he had leprosy. He was offering her a way out.

"Well, of course. We're friends now, right?"

With all the grace of a six-year-old, Naruto quickly nodded and Sakura grinned at him so widely that her eyes shut.

"And if you are still playing hide-and-seek, we can lower the umbrella over our eyes and no one will know it's us."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

He sounded grateful and Sakura felt giddy on the high of making her first _real_ friend.

"Well, let's go, then!"

She wrapped a hand around his forearm, lowered her umbrella, and let him out onto the street and towards the grocers.

"I'll be right back. Five minutes, tops."

He nodded and swallowed a bit, but held the umbrella and their spot outside the small shop and near a stand of ripe tomatoes. Sakura rushed inside of the grocers and set to work. She grabbed a paper bag and filled it with chicken, milk, lettuce, peppers, and various spices. She was so absorbed in her task that she almost jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Ms. Haruno! It's nice to see you today. Why are you in such a rush?"

The grocer's eldest daughter, Atsuko, always aided Sakura while she shopped; advising her on which spices to try or what vegetables go the best with which meat. Atsuko was kind, but always reported any odd behavior to her mother.

"I have a friend waiting for me outside. He's going to walk me home!"

Atsuko must have sensed her urgency and smiled down at her.

"That's excellent! I'll put the groceries on your tab so we don't have to dilly-dally with counting out the ryo and such."

Sakura smiled widely and held the bag out to the older woman.

"I really appreciate this, I really really do, ma'am."

Atsuko smiled back, quickly wrote down the cost of the groceries, and waved her off.

"Go, he is waiting on you."

Sakura rolled the opening of the bag down, bowed, and tried her best not to run out of the grocers. She would later swear that she could hear Atsuko's chuckling as she made her way to Naruto.

"I'm back! Did ya time me?"

Naruto jumped when she addressed him, but was quick to offer his arm and space under the umbrella.

"Ah, I forgot."

Sakura giggled and took his arm, pulling them shoulder to shoulder.

"Don't worry, there is always next time."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and followed when Sakura urged him back onto the busy street in the direction of her house.

"Y'know, this reminds me of going to the festival."

The festival had been weighing heavily on her mind. Her mother was requiring her to go with an acquaintance to the upcoming Rinne Festival, and maybe – just maybe – she could convince Naruto to go with her.

"Er… I've never really gone."

Sakura stopped, consequently pulling Naruto to a halt with her.

"What – "

"You need to go with me."

She felt Naruto stiffen and knew she had to press on. If the villagers reacted to him in such casual circumstances, she couldn't imagine what they would do after _celebrating_ the way villagers usually do. She wanted him to enjoy himself. She could keep him out of trouble, she felt sure of it.

 _So_ , Sakura thought to herself, _this is what friendship felt like_.

"It'll be really fun, and I've never been with a friend before so we can have fun together. We can also bring the umbrella and I can buy us lots of desserts and we can play games and – "

She was rambling.

"Ya know what? I think it sounds fun."

Sakura felt like she could fly. She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

"We can talk more about the festival tomorrow, around two, if you want."

Somewhere in the middle of her rambling, she had started towards her house again, and had unconsciously stopped in front of the small entrance to her house. She felt a silly sort of regret that she lived so close to the grocers. Naruto grinned and handed her umbrella back to her.

"I'll be here at two, dattebayo!"

Sakura grinned in response and pushed the umbrella back at him.

"Keep it, just in case it rains tomorrow."

She opened the small, wooden gates and waved to a still-looking Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

And as young children do, the two quickly became best friends.

* * *

"Ma'am, I know that this could change my training for the business, but developing my talent further could only benefit it."

Her mother's gaze raked over her face, looking for something that Sakura couldn't even begin to guess at.

"I'm sure that you will still be able to own up to your future. Nonetheless, it is also necessary to notify my sister that your cousin may need to be trained."

Sakura suddenly felt cold and felt the heavy weight of disappointment weigh on her shoulders; but she couldn't find it in herself to regret becoming friends with Naruto. Not even when he posed a risk to what she believed was the most important thing in her life.

"I understand, ma'am."

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Her mother stood from her seat and walked around the dining table, her grey kimono brushing the floor with every step she took. She stopped when she reached Sakura.

"Talk only when a response is necessary, treat them respectfully."

Feeling numb, Sakura nodded and stood from her chair, leaving it askew as she and her mother headed towards the front door.

The Haruno household was spacious, walls were lined large windows partially covered by ivy and there were gleaming wooden floors. Its halls seemed to extend in every direction and Sakura like to imagine that the house extended past the bounds of the village.

However, despite her previous belief that the halls of her house went on indefinitely, Sakura felt the hallway connecting the front room to the dining room was too short.

Light filtered in a window above her front door, and for a moment, everything was still.

Then, Sakura flinched; startled back into reality when the doorbell rung once more.

Her mother, with an elegance that she could only hope to inherit one day, opened the door to reveal two shinobi in flak jackets.

"May I help you?"

One of the two, a slender man chewing on a… needle, stepped forward and offered her mother his hand in greeting.

"My name is Genma, and this is my comrade, Ebisu."

Ebisu was stockier than Genma, with dark glasses obscuring his eyes.

Her mother shook his hand and bowed to Ebisu.

"I am pleased to meet you both."

Sakura, remembering her training in etiquette, walked out from behind her mother and bowed to the two in greeting.

She felt their weighty gazes fall onto her as soon as she was in their line of sight.

"We are here to ask if your daughter planned to enroll in the academy when she turns of age."

Her mother straightened her shoulders and Sakura forced herself to meet the gaze of the man with the needle in his mouth.

"I serve at the pleasure of the Lord Hokage."

All the adults paused, even her mother, and Sakura took that as her cue to continue.

"If the Lord Hokage is in need of another kunoichi, then I will enlist."

The needle in the first shinobi's mouth twisted as he scrutinized her and she couldn't help but think, in her green kimono and with her long hair plaited to the side, she looked nothing like a potential kunoichi.

The second shinobi readjusted his dark glasses, stepped forward and knelt in front of Sakura so they were face to face.

"We appreciate that, Haruno Sakura."

She found that the second shinobi, Ebisu, made her nervous. She didn't like that his eyes were hidden behind his dark glasses. She couldn't even begin to guess what he could be thinking.

Ebisu stood and stepped back so that he and his accomplice were shoulder to shoulder, and together, they completely blocked Sakura's view of her front yard. She concluded that they must do that on purpose, blocking out escape routes, to intimidate others.

The first shinobi pulled a packet of paper from the inside of his flak jacket and handed it to her mother.

"These are the registration forms for the Academy. They are to be turned in by the first of the year."

"Of course, we appreciate you taking the time to give them to us personally."

"It was no problem, ma'am."

"If you have any questions on how to prepare for the academy, such as which materials to bring, do not be afraid to visit the Academy's front desk."

"I thank you two again, please have a nice day."

The two nodded and Ebisu turned to leave, but Genma did not. Ebisu paused and looked back curiously at his accomplice and Sakura felt the faint stirrings of fear.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have a chat with your daughter."

Sakura felt her mother's hand find her shoulder, and absentmindedly thought of how her hand felt warmer than anything she'd ever felt before.

"Of course, you can come in and I can fix tea – "

"Alone. It won't take very long."

Her mother's hand gripped her shoulder tighter, as if she were going to object, and then let go.

Sakura suddenly felt lost when the warmth of her mother's hand left her shoulder.

"Of course."

The two stepped out from her door and Sakura slowly walked with them, flinching just so when her front door closed behind her.

Sakura looked up at the first shinobi, Genma, and felt her feet unconsciously shift into a defensive stance.

Genma grinned.

"Look, we know that you're capable of handling chakra."

She stole a quick look at Ebisu, who seemed to be listening to Genma with interest, and then back at the first shinobi.

"Enlisting might not be your decision, but you do have the choice of when to enter into the academy. You are good enough to start now; hell, you might be good enough to become a genin as of now! But if you want to wait, you can enroll when you are eight years old."

"Is the curriculum standardized?"

Ebisu almost looked gob smacked and Genma, if anything, grinned wider.

"Yes."

"And it doesn't become individualized until I become a genin."

"Yes."

Sakura felt her brow furrow in thought, possibilities and plans raced through her mind at a speed she couldn't keep up with.

"Is it common for pre-academy students to receive help from older shinobi?"

Genma and Ebisu shared a look, one that Sakura couldn't decipher.

"No. Only traditional, shinobi clans train their children before they enter the academy."

Sakura felt the edges of her mouth turn down as her mind raced faster than it had before.

"Informally, could a pre-academy student ask an older shinobi advice?"

"There's no rule against it."

"But are shinobi willing to help students who aren't theirs?"

"Not usually."

"But on the rare occasion, it can happen?"

Genma's mouth quirked, the needle bobbling up and down as it followed his lips.

"I'd guess so."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly and considered the two men for a brief moment.

They were both dressed in traditional jounin garb, the flak jacket and the navy pants, and carried themselves with a sort of ease that Sakura came to associate with men who were confident in their skill.

Genma obviously fought with the needle, _senbon_ her mind helpfully supplied, that he carried in his mouth. He looked as if he'd be skilled with various weapons.

Ebisu looked… like he wasn't specialized in any specific fighting style. An ace of all trades, maybe.

"Do you recommend I enter the academy as soon as possible?"

"I would."

Sakura nodded, still lost in thought.

"I appreciate you letting me know, but if you'd excuse me, I need to discuss this with my mother."

Genma chuckled and Ebisu shifted on his feet, the two were practically in sync when they bid her goodbye.

"No problem."

"See you soon."

As she turned to go to her house, she swore that she heard Genma mutter to Ebisu, "I think we'll see her sooner than we might expect."

When she walked through the front door and into the living room, she noticed the time.

It was two.

Sakura felt something lodge itself in her throat. Naruto wasn't going to show up today.

Her mother had sat down at her side of the table on the dining room table, and Sakura dropped into her seat. For the first time that day, she felt exhausted from the unexpected visit.

"What did they say?"

"They offered to let me into the academy as soon as possible, if I wanted, ma'am."

"Do you want to?"

Sakura laid her hands flat on the table and considered her mother.

She looked tired, drawn, weary.

"I think it will be more beneficial if I wait until I observe different shinobi before I enter the academy, ma'am."

Her mother nodded and squinted at her.

"You have a plan."

It wasn't even a question worth asking.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Will it start tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Will I be eating alone?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her mother nodded, more to herself than Sakura, and then waved her hand.

"Well then, go if you need to. I'll let you out of your duties for the night."

Sakura got out of her seat, pushed in her chair, and with a "thank you, ma'am," she was off.

She had to find Naruto.


	2. Pre-Academy: Man In The Mask

_**To those confused about how the chapters changed: I looked at the original chapters 2 and 3 and thought that they went better together than apart.**_

 _ **A few comments on the upcoming chapters: they are going to get longer, therefore my update rate is going to be much slower; I am going to try to update twice to three times a week.**_

 _ **Finally, thank you to those who've reviewed! I really appreciate it and am stoked that people like what I write!**_

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise; I merely play with the universe Masashi Kishimoto created. This non-cannon story, however, is all mine.**

* * *

Her neighbors had always thought her mother was a tad irresponsible with allowing Sakura the freedom to move about the town on her own. Sakura had always thought that they were idiots. In her mind, if they couldn't trust their own children to get to the grocers on their own, even in their young age, then they hadn't raised them correctly.

Yet, a little part of Sakura conceded to her neighbors that walking alone might not have been the best idea, especially if you were searching for a friend in the shady parts of town and had no clue as to where he might live.

But Sakura didn't want Naruto to be upset. She knew that her talent would be found out, and it wasn't fair to make him keep quiet about something so big.

She wanted to apologize, but more importantly, she wanted to make sure that they were still friends.

So, she persisted.

She kept walking despite the feeling that she was being followed. She kept walking through grimy alleyways, kept knocking on doors asking and about Naruto, and kept on keeping on despite the slamming of doors and negative answers.

She was bound to find him at some point.

But she was beginning tire. The sun was drooping low in the sky and the village seemed as if it had caught aflame with the colors of the sunset staining everything it could touch.

How long would – _could_ – she keep going?

She got to the point where she began to stumble on her feet and bump into strangers on the busy street and _knew_ that she needed a break-through soon, or she would have to start heading back home.

It turned out that her break-through found her before she found it.

She had turned into another alleyway towards another apartment complex when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Someone _was_ following her!

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, a man in a dog mask had dropped down from the ceiling next to her and she threw a punch on instinct.

Her tiny fist barely made contact with the man's chest armor and he flew into the wall.

She might've pumped her arms full of chakra in anticipation of conflict before the man startled her, _oops_.

At least she had no reason to hide her abilities anymore.

High on adrenaline, she channeled chakra into her legs, scaled the wall, and began to run over the roofs of houses and stores.

Sakura used to daydream about running on the roofs as the shinobi did; she used to imagine that it felt like flying, but she found that she couldn't properly appreciate it as she ran in panic.

She heard chuckling and looked behind her; the man with the mask and his newly dented armor chased her at a speed that she could only hope to match one day.

And then she was plummeting towards the ground.

On hindsight, she really shouldn't have taken her eyes off what was in front of her.

With her chakra-improved strength, she landed on her hands and knees with an _oomph_ and rolled to the side. Even with chakra cushioning her fall, it was far too tall of a height for a four-year-old to safely land.

She heard the man touch down in the alleyway next to her and she crawled backwards. With her back pressing against the alley wall, Sakura tried to smooth out her trembling voice.

"What do you want."

The man looked down at her.

"What do _you_ want with Naruto."

Absentmindedly, she realized that she was shaking. Was it because of exhaustion, was it because of fear? Perhaps, both.

"I want to find him. I think he might be upset because of me."

The man nodded, and for the first time, she noticed that his hair was a shock of grey.

 _Grey_. Hadn't she seen a young man with grey hair before?

"Well, I know where he lives if you need to find him."

 _Well_ , Sakura thought, _this took an odd turn._

"Uhm, I think I'm okay."

The man looked down at her and Sakura couldn't even begin to guess what situation she had gotten herself into.

"Sorry, uh, Mr. Dog-Mask, about your armor. You surprised me…"

The man chuckled and crouched down to that they were eye to eye, and she found that she was too exhausted to control the flinch that ran through her small body.

"It's okay, I should have just called to you instead of sneaking up on you."

Sakura had the distinct feeling that the man in the mask had seen her flinch, because his tone was painfully nice.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm just going to…"

Sakura gingerly brought herself to her feet and leaned against the wall in support. The man in the mask watched her every move.

"I'm just going to, uhm, get going home."

She blamed her exhaustion for what she said next.

"– and, uh, sorry again about punching you and all. If you want, you can come over for dinner as a better apology, my mom makes the best tempura you'll ever try."

Although she couldn't see his face, she could practically feel him raising his eyebrows in shock.

She scuffed her toe and felt like a fool.

 _Who was she, inviting strangers home?!_

"Well, I am very busy, but I'll see."

He stood up and suddenly looked to the side. She took this as her cue to leave and began inching away from the tense man.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Dog-Mask, but I better be – "

Too quickly for her to protest, Mr. Dog-Mask picked her up and sprinted up the wall.

She was so shocked and exhausted that she didn't even make a sound, she simply screwed her eyes shut and started reciting her final words.

 _I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry Kami, for lying to my mother. I hope you don't feel too bad, Naruto…_

When they finally stopped moving, she could hardly peel her eyes open.

When had reciting her final words turned into taking a nap?

"I'm sorry, I felt someone watching us."

He set her feet down and her knees immediately buckled. Mr. Dog-Mask picked her up by her armpits and tried to set her on her feet, but she fell to her knees again. He went to try for a third time when she raised a hand and slowly shook her head.

"It's okay, Mr. Dog-Mask. I might just take a nap here."

Where was here? She looked around, and with tired eyes, found that she was in front of a rather small and dingy apartment complex.

"You can't just take a nap in the middle of a street, Sakura."

She groaned when she tried to get to her feet by herself. She stood for a few moments on trembling knees and then fell back onto the floor.

"How'd you know my name, Mr. Dog-Mask?"

"Is Sakura really your name? I was just making a joke on your hair color."

"Ha ha, Mr. Dog-Mask, very funny."

Mr. Dog-Mask walked into her field of vision and knelt in front of her.

"Would you like me to carry you to Naruto's apartment?"

Well, she had no chance of escape. She was far too tired to move and had the sneaking suspicion that she was suffering from chakra-exhaustion.

"You're not going to murder me once we get inside, are you? Because I said sorry about the armor and I was telling the truth about inviting you over for dinner and – "

Mr. Dog-Mask turned his head towards her and rolled his eye. _Eye, he had only one eye!_

"If I was going to murder you, I would have done it before."

Sakura nodded calmly, as if she weren't standing in front of a man who could kill her in twenty-seven different ways, and reached for his shoulders. Once she had a good grip, he hooked his arms through her knees and stood.

"You good back there, Sakura?"

"Yes, Mr. Dog-Mask."

Mr. Dog-Mask walked towards the apartment complex and Sakura struggled to stay awake.

"Mr. Dog-Mask?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know you smell like dogs, too?"

She felt Mr. Dog-Mask laugh more than heard.

"Well, I do have dogs."

"Really? Can I meet them?"

"Maybe later, Sakura."

Sakura laid her forehead on his shoulder and grumbled about mean men chasing her and not showing her their dogs and felt Mr. Dog-Mask laugh again.

Then, she felt one of his arms reach up to knock at a door.

No one opened the door.

"Is he not home, Mr. Dog-Mask?"

"No. I can sense him in there."

"What do you mean by 'sense him'?"

"I'll tell you more about it later."

After a few more moments of silence, Mr. Dog-Mask himself called out to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have a tired guest here, be polite and open the door."

"I'm not tired! I just – "

"Sakura, you can't even stand."

"Psh, I just used too much chakra earlier."

"That means you're tired!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Their bickering must have convinced Naruto to finally open his door.

"What do you _want_ – "

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Mr. Dog-Mask giving Sakura a piggy-back ride. Sakura took this as her chance to finally talk to him.

"Naruto, I've been looking for you all over! I – "

Naruto slammed the door shut before she got another word out.

Sakura stared at the door and Mr. Dog-Mask began to fidget.

"Listen, maybe you could try to talk to him tomo – "

"Please let me down."

"Sakura – "

Her voice came out hoarser than she wanted it to.

"Please?"

Mr. Dog-Mask set her down, and she fell to her knees again.

"Sakura, it might be a better idea to get you home so – "

"I'll be alright, thank you."

She crawled, as elegantly as she could, over so she was next to Naruto's door and settled down.

"I'll wait until he comes out."

Mr. Dog-Mask looked tense.

"I don't think Naruto is going to – "

"It's okay, we're friends, he'll eventually come out."

Mr. Dog-Mask tapped his foot and looked off at something.

"Will you be able to make it home?"

Sakura sincerely doubted that she even knew where she was let alone get home safely. But Mr. Dog-Mask looked like he had somewhere to be and she felt embarrassed that he had to carry her all over.

"I'll be fine! I'll go home if he doesn't answer in an hour."

Mr. Dog-Mask looked down at her, and she decided that she had to try a different method.

"Maybe he'll talk to me if we're alone…?"

Mr. Dog-Mask's eye crinkled, and she was sure that he knew she was embarrassed about being carried.

"Alright, but make sure to stay safe."

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Yes, I promise that I won't follow strange men in masks."

Mr. Dog-Mask bent down and ruffled her hair.

"Make sure to save me a plate of tempura."

She nodded and waved him off.

"Go, go. You look like you have somewhere to be."

The man nodded, and with hardly a noise, jumped onto a wall and sprinted away.

 _I've so got to learn how to do that as smooth as he did._

Shaking her head, she turned so her shoulder leaned against the door and knocked.

"Naruto, are you still there."

She would later swear that she heard sniffling noises from behind the door.

"Well, if you are, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you."

Sakura leaned her head against the door frame and closed her eyes.

She really was exhausted.

"And, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I used too much chakra while I was being chased by strange men and I really can't stand – so, I might just take a nap out here."

There was no reply.

Sakura chuckled sadly to herself and shifted back so both her shoulders were against the wall.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but she figured that she'd be nn worse when she was a kunoichi, so she didn't do any more than huff and leaned her head back.

She'd stay for an hour, or until her legs worked again. _Whichever came first_ , she decided.

* * *

She didn't know when she had closed her eyes or when she had moved onto a bed, but she heard deep snoring to her left and hoped that she was in Naruto's house rather than a stranger who decided to kidnap her.

Sakura peeled open her eyes and found herself staring at a cracked, wooden ceiling. Her head felt like it was full of cotton and she could barely move her head her body aching.

"Na-Naruto?"

She shoved herself into a sitting position and cursed herself for being so foolish. She knew the signs of chakra _and_ physical exhaustion. She should have known better than to not go home in her state and – _did she really invite a stranger over for dinner?!_

The snoring next to her skipped a few beats and then continued.

Moving as fast as her body would allow her, which wasn't very fast, she turned over on her side and inspected where she was.

It was a dingy apartment bedroom, and she could see the sunrise barely filter in through the partially covered blinds onto a small wooden bedside table.

Sakura groaned and tried to roll onto her other side without moving too fast and abruptly relaxed.

In a chair, obviously pulled from his kitchen, Naruto was snored - in a position that just _had_ to be uncomfortable - next to her bed.

She let out a watery laugh in disbelief. Sakura had been _certain_ that Naruto would never forgive her for attempting to make him keep her secret. She thought that she had lost him.

With her eyes a bit teary, she sniffed and shifted onto her forearms, and then reached out towards him.

She didn't even get the chance to poke him in the forehead before he woke and sprung up into a sitting position.

"Sorry I didn't let you in sooner, you shocked me that's all – ow!"

Naruto rubbed at his neck and grinned sheepishly.

Sakura brought her arm back to hold her upper body up and seized her chance to talk, "you shouldn't be the one apologizing, _I_ should. I was the one who fell asleep on your door.

"Don't worry about it, by the – "

"I'm also sorry that I made you try to keep my secret. It wasn't fair to you and I know that, and I really hope you don't hate me for it."

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"- uhm, I just, if you want me to go and all – I can, and its okay if you feel angry still, I can come back when you feel not as angry and – "

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?"

Sakura stilled, Naruto's expression looked strange. As if he was confused.

"No! Nono. My secret was going to come out eventually, its not your fault it came out sooner than I wanted it to –"

"No, I meant about the shinobi knowing."

"The shinobi know everything, I'm sure they probably knew about my secret before I even met you and – "

Naruto suddenly rose from his seat.

"N-no, I was told to tell them."

Sakura looked at him, and for the first time, noticed his faced warped with regret.

"Then you only did what you were told. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

He fell back into his seat, his face a mixture of regret and confusion.

"You're not upset with me?"

Sakura shook her head and Naruto continued to look confused.

"But – I told your secret, and I promised I wouldn't."

Sakura smiled at him and his eyes began to look watery.

"You couldn't help it. I'm not mad at you."

He leaned back into his seat as if this was all too much, and murmured in a rough voice, "so we're still friends?"

"Best friends."

He lifted his forearm over his eyes and began to shake.

It was too much for her.

"Naruto, can I get a hug?"

She leaned back so that her arms were open to him, despite her body groaning in protest, and let out a slight _oomph_ when Naruto barreled into them.

She wrapped her arms around him and felt her shoulder grow wet.

She hadn't lost him – she smiled widely and wrapped her arms tighter around him – _he is still my friend_.

He was still crying when Sakura gently prodded at him.

"Did you know that I get to go to the academy with you?"

He sniffled and leaned back, his eyes glittering with tears and relief.

"Yeah?"

Sakura smiled so widely her eyes shut.

"Yeah, that means we can eat lunch together and that you get to come over because you're a class mate and my mom really wants to meet you and – oh! Do you wanna start training with me?"

It might have been too much in too little time and Naruto stared at her without comprehension.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to..."

"Yeah- Yeah! Of course, _dattebayo!_ "

They both grinned at each other until Sakura heard knocking at the door.

"I looked and you hadn't gone home yet, Sakura."

The man in the dog mask had come to check up on her.

And he didn't sound too happy.


	3. Pre-Academy: Privileges of Smelling Good

_**Thank you to those who've reviewed! I really appreciate it and am stoked that people like what I write! I also take into consideration your reviews, so it really is appreciated when you leave constructive criticism or even random thoughts!**_

 **I do not own the Naruto franchise; I merely play with the universe Masashi Kishimoto created. This non-cannon story, however, is all mine.**

* * *

"I looked and you hadn't gone home yet, Sakura."

Sakura flinched and Naruto's grin morphed into a look of confusion. He looked at the door, and in true six-year-old fashion, he not so quietly whispered from the corner of his mouth to her, "were you supposed to go home last night?"

Mr. Dog-Mask was a well-trained shinobi. At least, that was her opinion after he chased her around Konoha. He could probably hear their entire conversation even _if_ Naruto could whisper quietly. But for the fun of it, she whispered back at him, "well, mother wasn't expecting me, but I _might_ have mentioned to Mr. Dog-Mask that I would wait an hour for you and then go home."

She could hear the man in the dog mask sigh from the outside of the door.

Sakura crinkled her nose and glanced at the door. She should probably go home anyways _and_ it was rude to leave the poor guy standing out there.

Her mother would be embarrassed if she could see her now.

"I can tell him you're fine."

Sakura whipped her head from the door to Naruto and almost fainted from the exertion. She _definitely_ wasn't fine, and Naruto didn't look that good either. His face was blotchy from crying and there was snot dripping from his nose and he looked earnest and determined to prove himself.

What did five more minutes cost, anyways?

 _She hoped to whoever was up there that she wouldn't fall victim to Naruto and his puppy eyes too often._

Nonetheless, Sakura smiled tiredly at him and he beamed back at her in response.

"Thanks, 'Ruto. I'd appreciate that."

So, the boy hopped to his feet, puffed out his chest, and strode out of his bedroom and to the door.

She heard the door creak open.

"Uh, Sakura is fine and, so, yeah."

Sakura let her forehead drop to the bed and groaned.

Naruto got points for trying.

"Hn. Do you mind if I see for myself?"

She could practically _hear_ Naruto scratching at the back of his head, trying to think of an excuse.

"Eh – wouldn't it be weird if I let a stranger into my house. Didn't you tell me that wasn't allowed?"

She could also practically hear Mr. Dog-Mask praying for patience.

"Naruto. You've invited me in for ramen before."

Sakura was going home. There was no way that Naruto could convince Mr. Dog-Mask otherwise. She might as well try to save face and show that she could stand on her own.

So, despite her body protesting and her better judgement – _she was suffering from chakra and physical exhaustion_ _after all_ – Sakura brought herself to the edge of Naruto's bed and tried to stand up.

She was standing for all of three seconds before she fell with a yelp and a large _thump_.

She heard the pitter-patter of Naruto's feet and when she opened her eyes both boys were hovering over her.

"She's fine, huh?"

"I didn't know she was _that_ tired."

The two could have bickered for who knows how long so she lifted her arm and asked, "can someone help me up?"

Mr. Dog-Mask ignored her hand and instead lifted her up by her armpits and settled her back onto Naruto's bed.

She glanced up at Mr. Dog-Mask and noticed the tired way he held up his shoulders.

"Mr. Dog-Mask, you look less fine than I do."

Naruto snorted and Mr. Dog-Mask sent her an indiscernible look, "Eh, I had a long shift last night."

She felt a flash of guilt and couldn't quite control the ways her features twisted.

"No, no. I wasn't looking for you, I had another matter to attend to."

Sakura felt something lift off her chest.

"You were on a mission?! Did ya save a princess or – "

"Naruto, we've been over this, I can't tell you what I do on missions."

"You never tell me _anything_ Kaka – I mean, Mr. Dog-Mask."

Naruto looked over at her to see if she had picked up on his mistake and Mr. Dog-Mask, Kaka – _something_ , ran a hand along the back of his neck.

Sakura couldn't help but be amused.

"I guess I won't need the disguise for my top-secret job now. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto had the grace to look apologetic and Sakura made the mental note to not tell Naruto big secrets anymore.

Then, Kaka slid off his mask to reveal… another mask.

Her mouth dropped open.

Naruto erupted into guffaws at her expression and Kaka himself couldn't help but smile. She could tell because his eye crinkled.

"So, should I call you Mr. Million Masks now, or would just Kaka be fine."

"It's actually Kakashi."

Sakura felt her shoulders stiffen and couldn't help the formality that crept into her voice when she clarified, "Kakashi, as in Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and Sakura felt her throat dry.

 _She punched a shinobi her mother had hired before_.

 _ **AND SHE INVITED HIM OVER FOR DINNER.**_

She was dead.

"Ah, uh, okay. I – uh, the Haruno's didn't mean anything by the way I punched you yesterday."

Kakashi looked down at her, his one eye revealed no emotion.

"You're the Haruno heiress?"

Sakura tried her best to look regretful and regal and – she quickly gave up and instead shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"And you're going to the Academy?"

"You bet she is! She's going with me next month! _Dattebayo!_ "

That's right. Naruto was going to enter the academy next month…

 _Next month._

She made a note to self to never make important decisions when exhausted.

Suddenly, Kakashi's look turned into something more scrutinizing.

"Mother hasn't turned in the papers yet," she muttered.

Mother also didn't know she was going to enter the Academy with Naruto at the turn of the year, she thought Sakura was going to observe a few shinobi before making her decision.

 _Well, it technically wouldn't be a lie if she said she made her decision after she met Kakashi_.

"Hn. You could be a genin if you wanted to," Kakashi said after some time. Naruto looked at her in awe and her face turned beet red and she muttered, mostly to herself, "that's what Genma said as well."

"Genma, when did you meet Genma?"

Sakura felt a cold sweat break out on the back of her neck, "he and a guy named Ebisu came to my house yesterday to give me the forms."

"Hn. Were you intending on entering before they came?"

Naruto slumped and he looked the very image of guilty but Kakashi ignored him in favor of watching her expression closely.

"Mother and I hadn't really decided until the shinobi came. But if the Hokage needs another Kunoichi, then who am I to argue?"

"Surely your mother knew you could manipulate chakra, though?"

Sakura looked down at her knees, the fabric of her kimono was worn and the skin underneath the fabric felt bruised from the amount of times she fell onto them.

"Yeah, but she didn't know if that meant I could be a kunoichi or not."

That was a bald-faced lie. Her mother _knew_ that she could be a prodigious kunoichi. Fortunately, she was a good liar.

"Hn."

Or, maybe not. Kakashi's expression didn't give anything away but there was something about his posture that made her aware he didn't believe her.

"And since you and Genma told me I could be good – a good kunoichi, I really don't have any qualms about entering the Academy with Naruto a bit early."

Naruto instantly looked relieved and Sakura herself felt a bit lighter as well.

The last thing she wanted was Naruto feeling even more guilty than he already did.

"Good is a bit of an understatement. Going by the way you channeled chakra when you punched me, you could probably graduate in less than three weeks."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi in shock, her mouth barely forming a sentence, "I – I thought you and Genma were over exaggerating a bit – "

"Shinobi don't exaggerate, it's dangerous to fall into a habit like that."

Her mouth still hung open when Naruto sprung to his feet and yelled, "if Sakura is gonna graduate early, so will I!"

Kakashi looked over at him and Sakura noted through her shock that Kakashi had a rather fond look on his face whenever he addressed Naruto.

"You can graduate early if you want, but you'll have to work really hard at it."

Naruto was yelling promises at Kakashi and Sakura began to feel a bit sick.

"Mr. Hatake, I think that I should be getting home."

Kakashi nodded and patted Naruto on his head to quiet him.

"Alright. Naruto, do you want to come with?"

The boy nodded quickly and then ran from his bedroom to another room, "I'll grab my umbrella!"

Kakashi look curiously at Sakura, "umbrella?"

Sakura glanced over to the door of the bedroom and clenched her hand to keep the fury she felt under wraps.

"He is afraid that the villagers won't like me anymore if they see him with me," she growled.

Well, she couldn't quite keep her fury under wraps, but Kakashi looked at her with a hint of approval so she guessed that it was okay.

"He'll prove them wrong someday, Sakura."

The edges of her mouth turned up and she replied, "yeah. He will."

Naruto ran back into the room with the umbrella she gave him and grinned at the two of them.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Kakashi let out a huff of air and dropped to his knees in front of Sakura. She reached for his shoulders and he pulled her into a piggyback.

"Well, is this a good time to ask you mother when she is going to make tempura?"

Sakura flushed, "if you want."

"Sakura, can I get tempura too?"

"Of course."

And suddenly, it seemed as if two became three; and when the three of them showed up on the Haruno's doorstep, her mother greeted them with an amused expression.

"Hello, Hatake. A pleasure to see you again."

Kakashi bowed slightly and then nodded his head to reference Sakura, "she's used up too much chakra. Do you mind if I drop her off in her room?"

Her mother swept to the side and motioned for the three of them to come in. Naruto closed his umbrella and her mother looked down at him, her expression unreadable.

Sakura felt her shoulders tense.

"Well, you must be Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "yeah, it's nice to meet you."

Her mother, to Sakura's absolute _shock_ , smiled warmly at him and patted his head.

"Well, although Sakura has been rude, keeping you from the house. You're welcome here any time."

Sakura let out a breath of relief and Naruto smiled so widely that she was sure that his cheeks had to be hurting.

"Thanks! Sakura mentioned something about tempura?"

She felt Kakashi laugh as her face flushed, "well, I sort of invited them over for dinner and I might have mentioned that you make the _best_ tempura and – "

"Well, if you two would like to stay for dinner, you can. I was craving tempura as well."

Naruto jumped around in excitement and Sakura pointed out the way to her room for Kakashi.

"I think that's a yes from Naruto, and Hatake..?"

"I think I'll be able to swing by for dinner."

Her mother clasped her hands, "well, then I'll make some tea. Naruto, would you like to help me?"

"Sure!"

Kakashi and Sakura walked on as she pointed their way through the long hallways and the labyrinth that was her house. They eventually made it, and Kakashi set her on her bed.

"Well, I better make sure Naruto hasn't burnt down the house trying to make tea."

Sakura giggled and Kakashi lazily saluted him before he turned.

"Wait! Uh, do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

Kakashi stiffened by her doorway and turned back to face her.

"If you want."

Sakura looked at him, and suddenly, a little part of her wanted to see how far she could push.

"Can I call you Kaka, then?"

His eye twitched, "if you want."

"What about Kashi?"

"Sure."

"What about dog fur?"

He leaned against the doorframe and looked amused, "hn. I don't know about that one."

Sakura chucked her chin and tried to look thoughtful, "I don't know about that one, either. I haven't even met your dogs, after all."

Suddenly, Kakashi was walking out of her room with a, "do I smell smoke?"

"Kashi!"

Then, there was smoke rolling into her room and for a split second she thought Naruto _had_ burnt something until a pug walked into her room. He was small and was wearing a Konoha head plate like a headband and she almost started squealing in true four-year-old fashion.

"Are you Kakashi's?"

The pug walked with a lazy gait and Sakura didn't even need its confirmation to know it was.

"Yup. I'm Pakkun."

Sakura blinked. The pug, _Pakkun_ , had the voice of a chain smoker and a small part of her mind started squealing again because _that was the cutest thing she has ever seen._

"Well, I'm Sakura. A pleasure to meet you."

Pakkun looked amused and Sakura began to grin. She patted her bedspread and asked the dog, "do you want to join me?"

Pakkun jumped onto her bed and settled onto her lap.

"Your name is really _Sakura_?"

She let out a scoff and began to scratch behind his ears, "yep."

Pakkun began to _melt_ as she scratched a place behind his left ear and his words slurred a bit when he stated, "thas not creative."

Sakura giggled as Pakkun began to look more like a puddle than a dog.

"That's okay. At least my teachers will know who I am right away."

Pakkun hmmed and Sakura continued her scratching. When Naruto walked into her room, he took one look at Pakkun and pointed his finger at him, "how come you never let me pet you?"

Pakkun opened one eye and replied, "she smells better."

Naruto looked at Pakkun in disbelief and Sakura erupted into laughter.

Kakashi walked into her room, balancing a tray of tea and snacks in one hand and plates in the other, and grunted out, "Pakkun, could ya help me for a second."

Pakkun lifted one paw, "nope, you're on your own."

"Traitor."

"Sakura smells better."

Sakura started laughing again and Naruto stood to help the shinobi.

"Kashi, is mother working?"

Naruto set the plates on the table and Kakashi started to hand out the tea.

"Yep. She had to do something about her sister?"

Sakura looked down at her tea and plastered on a smile, "yeah, my cousin has to start her training for the company."

Kakashi looked at her, somehow, he had eaten a tea cake _without taking off his mask_.

"Is your cousin going to take over the business?"

Sakura sighed, "I hope not, she's an idiot. I was going to, but mother is worried that I won't be able to handle the business on my own when I become a kunoichi, so she'll help me." _She'll be there in case I die._ It went unsaid but she got the feeling that Kakashi understood.

"Hm. I'm sure you'll be able to deal with the business on your own when you're older."

She looked up at Kakashi and smiled, a real smile.

"Thanks, Dog Fur."

He smacked the back of her head and Pakkun yelped when some of her tea spilt on him.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Kakashi's brow furrowed and he muttered to a sulking Pakkun, "is that Genma?"

Pakkun sniffed the air and nodded, "yeah. I wonder why he's here."

Sakura heard her mother open the door and Genma ask, "is Sakura here?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope that this story continues to interest you ^-^**


	4. Quick Update

Hello folks,

It's been awhile - I plan to start uploading again. I'll start by rewriting/updating some of my old stories while writing new chapters. I am also planning on writing new stories as well, so I'll try and upload as much as possible in the next few weeks.


End file.
